Daddy's Little Girl
by SVU4life1127
Summary: This is an AU SVU story. A tale of Olivia's abusive childhood. The question is how long will she survive without help? Read at your own risk. This story contains mature themes. Please R&R (available on wattpad SOON)
1. Chapter 1

She sat on the floor in tears. Her father was drunk again. She tried her best to stay clear of him but he always found an excuse to hurt her. Whether it was psychically or emotionally. She grabbed a crayon and a bit of paper drawing a picture of her idea of a happy family. She wrote in her messy writing I'm sorry daddy because of course he always made her to believe she was to blame. She folded it as neatly as she could wanting it to be perfect for him. Being only 5 she hoped that this little apology would be enough to stop the beatings and the rapes. She stood up and walked to her father who was on the couch drinking a can of beer. "Daddy. I made you something" she said smiling sweetly and excitedly waiting for his approval. He took it from her and ripped it up.

"What did you do this time you little bitch?!" he yelled.

"Nothing I.. I just.. I... I... Well-" the truth was she didn't know what she'd done wrong and before she could say anything he hit her hard.

"You know I hate it when you stutter Olivia! Speak properly for God's sake!"

"I'm sorry daddy. I didn't mean to" she said tearfully.

"You never mean to. Do you?" he said coldly standing up. Olivia looked up at him he was so much taller and was very intimidating. She knew what would happen next. She heard the front door open and felt slightly relieved. Her mother walked in. Olivia quickly ran to her clinging to her. "Mommy don't let him hurt me!" she cried but her mother only pushed her away as if she was worthless. Her father roughly picked her up taking off his belt meaning one of two things and Olivia knew well by now that both were very painful. He threw her floor and began hitting her with it. Each strike harder than the first. She cried out in pain. "No! Please! Daddy stop!" But it seemed as though her screams had gone unnoticed. Her father continued. Over and over. Despite her cries. Once he dropped the belt he walked off leaving her lying there. She was too weak to move so she stayed in that spot all night.

The nect morning she got up from where she lay. She grabbed her schoolbag and walked out the door alone. As she usually did. The joyful sound of laughter filled her ears. She walked closer to a group of girls who were talking they stopped and looked at her. "My mommy says I'm not allowed to play with you" one said.

"Why not?" Olivia asked feeling self-conscious.

"Cause. You're weird" another girl added. "Your mommy and daddy are weird too"

"No they're not! Shut up!" Olivia yelled and on instinct she hit the girl as her parents had often hit her. At that age she thought it was acceptable, unaware of her own neglect and abuse. She believed that all parents hit their kids when they were "bad" although she wasn't usually violent. It just seemed OK. This wouldn't end well as it meant that her parents would be called to the school...

 **So please REVIEW and let me know what you think? Also sorry I know I need to update my other stories. I'm getting right on it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia sat quietly with her head down as her parents entered the principal's office. Her father picked her up and sat her on his lap. "So what's this about?" he asked looking at the principal, acting like the loving father that Olivia so desperately wanted as he held her close.

"Olivia hit another student" the principal said slowly.

"She called us weird daddy. I'm not weird! I'm just like everyone else. I don't understand what's wrong with me?!" she yelled in tears.

"Shh sweetheart it's OK. But you can't hit people when you feel like it" he spoke softly to her and wiped her tears gently making her lose her trail of thought. He had never held her with such affection or touched her with such gentleness.

She felt a warm feeling inside. Like he had finally excepted her, but unfortunately as soon as they left the school he didn't want anything to do with her as she'd hoped. She didn't want to take another beating so she walked to her room quietly.

Serena, her mother walked in. "You can't keep being an attention seeking bitch!" she yelled slapping her hard across the face. She then pulled her up from where she sat. " you're lazy. Inconsiderate, messy and you're whiney. You're a little whore and the only reason I kept you was for your daddy but even he lost interest in you!" she yelled pushing her to the floor. Olivia looked at her tearfully. She had never once felt like she mattered. Like she was really good important. So she used her courage to speak it came out in quiet shudders. "W-why d-don't you love me m-mommy? A-am I bad?" Serena didn't respond to this immediately. Then all of a sudden something in her just snapped. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" she screamed as she kicked Olivia repeatedly before walking out. With each kick Olivia cried and pleaded but it didn't make a difference. Serena didn't think much of it. Joe had done worse to her than she ever did. Right?

"Olivia! Get up for school!"Serena yelled impatiently. Still she got no response. She marched to Olivia's room, cursing under her breath. Once she got there she found Olivia where she had left her on the floor. She knew something was wrong so instead of yelling as she usually would she knelt beside her. "Olivia" she asked nervously. Olivia tried keeping her eyes open. "Sweetheart can you hear me?"she asked nervously. Olivia remained silent for a minute before saying softly. "I understand now mommy. It's OK that you don't love me" she whispered as teats streamed her face

"No baby. I do. I love you very much. But you have to get up now OK? You need to be a good girl and get up for mommy" she cried.

"It's OK now" Olivia smiled weakly and caught Serena's hand. "I'm going to be with the angels now. Bye mommy" she whispered before closing her eyes. Serena picked her up and shook her lightly. She cried and panicked, worrying about the daughter she never cared about.

"JOE! CALL 911!" she screamed looking down at Olivia's motionless body which now lay in her arms. "Hang on. Please just hold on" she whispered rocking back and forth holding her close.

 **So I'm going to TRY to update all my stories today but if not I might have to wait until after Christmas. Also I was wondering if you guys wanted me to write a Christmas SVU fic I did it on wattpad last year and it got great feedback. Lemme know! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

When Olivia was brought in the hospital called the police. Her injuries weren't consistent with the stories her parents were giving. Detective Cragen and detective Parker showed up. Cragen went to talk to Joe and Serena and Parker went to talk to Olivia. She walked in slowly. . "Hi Olivia. I'm Emily. Can I talk to you?'" she asked sitting by her.

"Why?' Olivia asked quietly.

"Because I heard you got hurt and I'm here to help"

"I fell down" she mumbled.

"Olivia. If they hurt you, you need to tell me"

"I was bad"

"What happened?"

"I hurt a girl at school. She was calling me a freak. They all think I'm a freak.. but mommy and daddy got mad. Really mad"

"Did they do this to you?" Emily asked softly.

"No! No! No!" Olivia screamed. Her heart monitor was beeping loudly and she started losing consciousness. Doctors pushed Emily out of the room.

Her and Don got in the squad car. "I'm telling you they're abusing her" Emily said adamantly.

"Or it was just an accident. Accidents happen. Not everyone's a victim" Don replied.

"No. She was afraid she thought they would hurt her"

"Or she was afraid talking to a stranger. She's a kid. Kids have accidents. If they didn't care they wouldn't bring her to the hospital. They would just leave her there to die"

"Yhey wouldn't wanna risk being arrested" Emily protested.

When Olivia got home that's when all hell broke lose. Her father was furious that she had gotten into so much trouble. "You're not worth all the trouble you've put your mother and I through!" he yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry daddy. I'll be better next time. I promise" she said tearfully. He grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to a tiny closet which they kept her in. Her room with the toys and the bright pink furniture was all for show. Serena and Joe kept it locked and only opened it if someone was coming over. Joe locked the door and left Olivia in the cold damp closet.

"Daddy I need to go to the bathroom" she cried. But she was ignored as usual. She curled up in a ball on the floor and cried. She only got up when she heard talking. She recognised the voice. It was detective Parker. She put her ear to the door listening carefully.

"It's protocol. I just have to check on Olivia"

"She's sleeping" Serena said quietly.

"I won't wake her" Emily replied determined.

"I'll go get her" Joe said quickly trying to get her out of the closet before Emily got suspicious but that only raised her suspicions. She followed him. And before he could even explain she demanded the closet door be opened. He opened it and Olivia was sitting there quietly. Emily picked her up.

"You can't take her" Serena protested.

"You had her locked in a closet. Her clothes are dirty and bloodstained. That's enough reasons for me to take her. You're lucky I'm not arresting you right now" she said angrily before walking out with Olivia in her arms.

 **Should I bother updating this? Please let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy. . Longer chaper is promised for next time.**

Olivia looked up at the young detective. "Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked barely above a whisper

"Well you deserve someone who cares ... and I care very much about what happens to you even if they don't" Emily said softly.

"Mommy and daddy love me" Olivia protested crossing her arms

"What they're doing to you isn't love Olivia. They're hurting you. But I won't let then ever do it again" Emily replied with a sort of a determination Olivia didn't want to argue with. She was naive and trusted too easily. Although usually her trust was misplaced she had finally found someone who would love and take care of her.

"Emily! Open the door!" Don yelled knocking loudly. He had heard of the stunt his partner had pulled. Now Joe and Serena were pressing charges. Things were serious but Emily didn't seem to care. She opened the door looking cheerful. "You can't just take someone's kid. Abuse or not. Now we have no case. You messed up"

"It doesn't matter. I'll get them to drop the charges. They don't want her anyway. She's happy here with me anyway. They keep her in the closet Don. It's not right. She needs a family. Friends"

"Look she has a life already. You're only making things worse. Think about her and not yourself" when he said this she simply slammed the door in his face and went back to Olivia. Her judgement was clouded she was putting her own thoughts before Olivia's. That was her first major mistake and what she didn't realise was Serena and Joe were going to use these mistakes to there advantage. They would destroy her case and Olivia's last chance at having a normal childhood. Everything was in their favour. Unless Olivia would agree to testify...


	5. Chapter 5

p style="text-align: center;"strongTHIS CHAPTER IS AN AUTHORS NOTE I APOLOGISE IT WILL BE POSTED ON ALL MY STORIES. PLEASE READ ALL OF IT THANK YOU!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongSo if I'm being honest, I'm starting to hate which was once my favourite site. I'm sick and tired of explaining this to people. Yes my chapters are short. There's no excuses just one reason. I am legally blind and recently my sight hasn't been doing great. I'm in and out of the hospital on a weekly basis so I'm sorry if I didn't think. Oh this should be 5 thousand words because my followers are more important than real life or ohh I spelled one word wrong or autocorrect changed something because I'm typing on a phone I've had for a few years so it's pretty wonky. I love to write. I always have and I don't appreciate being told I can't. Especially from anonymous users or guests who probably don't even write themselves. In my opinion the wattpad community is much more supportive and enjoyable. People use constructive criticism instead of negativity and rudeness ANYWAY TO GET TO THE POINT I'm thinking of deleting my account because I've got a lot going on and clearly people on here don't like my stories anyway. The past few days it's just been negative reviews and PMs so... let me know what you think and where I actually stand because I know there are some fandoms on here that are great so this wasn't really directed towards everyone. If you have a problem. You can PM or review but don't go hiding behind guest or anonymous because you won't really have a leg to stand on. Usually this stuff doesn't bother me and I ignore it but lately it's just getting to be too annoying. IF YOU DON'T LIKE A STORY DON'T READ IT. SIMPLE!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongThanks again for reading and thank you to all my loyal and kind readers. I appreciate you taking the time to read all this it really means a lot to me to know people are on my side /strong/p 


	6. Chapter 6

**SO I'M THINKING OF REALLY COMING BACK. I KNOW I WAS GONE A LONG TIME I EVEN MADE ANOTHER ACCOUNT TO START WRITING multifaanficlove BUT I CAN'T KEEP DITCHING MY ACCOUNTS OR I'LL MAKE UP HALF THE POPULATION. NOW I JUST NEED TO KNOW WHAT STORIES YOU WANT UPDATED AND FOLLOW MY OTHER ACCOUNT I'LL TRY TO KEEP UP WITH BOTH. ONE WILL PROBABLY GET DROPPED EVENTUALLY BUT AT LEAST YOU'LL KNOW WHERE TO FND ME. NOW I NEED ALL YOUR COMMENTS AND PMS WITH SUGGESTIONS**

 **NO HATE PLEASE!**


End file.
